Of Redheads and Blonds
by Mordraug
Summary: Sometimes you have to almost lose someone before you realize that you love them. This is a work in progress, rated for later chapters, YxA
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you have to almost lose them to realize that you need them…that you _love_ them…

My eyes blur as I sit by his bedside; I haven't left it since they allowed me to come in. That was one week ago. I know that the others are worried about me, but I'm afraid to leave. Afraid that if I step away from him, for just a moment, he'll be taken from forever. "Aya," I whisper as I clasp his hand between mine, willing him to wake up. Those bastards are going to pay for what they did to him!

"Yohji-kun…" I don't look up as Omi hesitantly steps inside.

"Hai?" I ask softly after a while.

"Please Yohji-kun, Ken, he's really worried about you, we all are…Aya…he's gonna be alright Yohji…. Just please…" Omi let his words drift off, feeling helpless. I knew that Omi was probably more worried than Ken, I could hear it in his voice, could hear the tears. I smile softly. Omi, ever trying to be strong for everyone to get us to stop doting on him.

"Gomen Omi…I can't…" I whisper hoarsely as a tear slides silently down my cheek to land, with a seeming deafening splat, on my clasped hands. I didn't even look up as Omi left the room as silently as he'd come.

None of us knew what had happened to Aya that night and the doctors wouldn't tell us what they'd found while treating him. I'd found Aya out behind the Koneko late at night as I'd stepped out for a smoke. He had already been unconscious by then and it was anyone's guess as to how long he'd been lying there. Biting back the panic and the cold fear at seeing the stoic redhead so beaten, it had been all I could do to get him to the hospital. By the time I'd gotten him there I was beside myself with fear and the nurses had had to pry me off him. I don't know how I even managed to fill out all the forms they pressed into my hands.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I had gone and called the others while I waited for the doctors to treat Aya, knowing that they'd want to be here. Omi had taken one look at me when the two of them came in, wondering how serious it was, and broken down with Ken trying his best not to do the same as he consoled the young boy. Meanwhile, I had been trying to assuage my fears that Aya had been raped and lit up one cigarette after another, barely noticing the other two, until one of the doctors came out. The doctor of course told us nothing; he wouldn't even tell me if my fears were justified.

In a fury, I stormed at the doctor, ready to punch him out even as a voice in my mind taunted me and asked me why I was getting so worked up over a man who hated me. Ken held me back and eventually tackled me down to the floor as Omi spoke quietly with the doctor. As Omi continued to talk with the doctor they wheeled Aya out of the emergency room.

God! but he looked so small and frail lying there! It was then, seeing him so helpless, that I realized I loved him. I knew at that moment that I would do anything for him, to keep him from being hurt again. They wheeled him into intensive care. None of us were allowed to go in and see him, none except Omi that is.

When they first placed Aya in the room, the doctors had allowed Omi five minutes. I had paced the hall the entire time, Ken commenting that I'd wear a trench in the floor if I didn't calm down. I all but pounced on Omi the instant he came out. The poor boy had looked like hell and had paled considerably when he looked up at me, but he wouldn't tell me anything. The three of us spent the next twenty-four hours camped out in the waiting room while the doctors and nurses paraded continuously in and out of Aya's room.

After those grueling twenty-four hours all the doctor would say was that it 'didn't look good'. The only thing that had mattered to me at the time however was that we were finally allowed to go in and see him. And, like I said, once I was in there _nothing_ could get me to come out again. So here I am, a week later, bags under my eyes, looking considerably thinner and I _know_ that Omi is keeping something from me.

Unable to keep my eyes open a moment longer I rest my head on the side of Aya's bed and succumb to an uneasy sleep in which I am running, chasing after someone who is constantly just out of my reach.

****

"Ken, I'm worried about Yohji-kun," Omi sighed as he plopped down in the seat next to the older boy. Both boys had been back to the apartment and had cleaned themselves up before trying to get some well-needed rest. They had been too worried about the two older boys however and hadn't been able to relax at all, so they had come back, hoping to get Yohji to come out of Aya's room.

"I know Omi, we both are, but…there's nothing either of us can do about it." Both boys sat in a charged silence, lost in their own thoughts until they finally fell asleep, using each other as support. No one was awake to see a pale hand begin to move across the white sheets nor the puzzled violet eyes that looked around in cold confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Weiss Kreuz boys nor anything affiliated with them. 

"Yohji" Aya snarled in warning.

"What?" Yohji asked, feigning innocent confusion.

"Let go of me." Aya glared at the older boy, daring him not to obey.

"Nuh-uh." Yohji shook his head, grinning, and proceeded to wrap an arm around Aya's shoulders, breathing warmly on Aya's pale neck. Aya tensed and closed his eyes before gracing Yohji with an elbow in the gut. "Oof!" Yohji grunted, letting go of Aya by reflex as he bent double. He watched as Aya calmly left the room. He still found it hard to believe that Aya was really here and really okay. Yohji would find himself drifting back to the panic he'd felt when Aya had been unconscious every time the redhead went to sleep, afraid that he wouldn't wake up again.

Yohji could still remember clearly the shock and the joy he'd felt that day nearly six months past when Aya had awoken. The blond had fallen asleep, still clasping the redhead's hand and had tightened his grip on that hand reflexively when said hand had tried to jerk out of his grasp. With fatigue still clouding his eyes, he'd looked up to meet two violet orbs staring at him intently.

"Let go of my hand," Aya had ordered calmly.

Yohji had simply shaken his head, unable to speak as Aya stared at him in bewilderment. "You're awake," he had said finally, stupidly.

"Yes, now let go of my hand," Aya had replied slowly and rather patiently, as though talking to a child.

Instead of doing what he was told, Yohji had lifted himself out of his chair and leaned over Aya so that their lips had been almost touching. Aya had widened his eyes in surprise and tried to back away while Yohji just watched him intensely before whispering, so softly that Aya couldn't be certain he'd heard right, "I love you." It was then that the others had burst excitedly into the room with the doctor close behind.

Yohji snapped out of his reverie to find Omi standing in the entry. "Umm, Yohji-kun? We need to talk," Omi said softly as he walked towards Yohji who was sprawled comfortably on the sofa.

"What's on your mind kid?" Yohji asked nonchalantly.

"Yohji! I am not a kid!" Omi flared, glaring at the older blond, who chuckled in amusement. 

"Sure you're not," an amused Yohji replied between chuckles as Omi fumed, forgetting momentarily what he'd come in to do. "So, you gonna tell me what you want chibi?" Yohji asked after a while, grinning at the younger boy and peeking up at him over the rim of his glasses.

Omi bristled at the nickname but shrugged it off and sat down next to Yohji on the sofa, turning to face the playboy, looking at him seriously. "What's going on with you Yohji? You act like everything's fine, but I know you're not. Aya, he's fine Yohji, so why are you still worrying over him?" he asked, staring intently at the older blond.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong! and I am not worrying about Aya!" Yohji cried indignantly.

"Yohji," Omi sighed. "I'm not dumb, and I wasn't born yesterday you know! You've been spacing out since Aya's release from the hospital. What is going on?" the younger boy hissed in a low tone.

"Omi," Yohji said, turning serious and leaning towards the younger boy. "There is nothing going on that wasn't already there before."

"Yes there is! and I'm not the only one who's noticed it!"

"What, has Aya said something?" Yohji asked, startled.

"Noo," Omi responded slowly, eyeing Yohji with curiosity.

Yohji sat back in relief. "Let me ask _you_ something, Omittchi." The blond playboy leaned towards Omi intimidatingly. "What the hell did the doctor tell you? Hmm Omi? What happened to Aya?" he growled. Aya refused to tell them what had happened to him that night and Yohji was becoming impatient with Omi's insisting that he didn't know any more than they did, he was determined to get answers.

"He didn't tell me a-anything that h-he didn't tell you guys!" Omi stuttered weakly, face paling.

"No?" Yohji asked, voice filled with skepticism as he raised a challenging eyebrow at the boy.

Omi shook his head mutely, not trusting his voice.

"He _only_ let you into the room then?" Yohji asked, sarcasm riding his voice.

Omi just stared, not knowing what to say and not liking the turn the conversation had taken.

"Omi? You home?" Ken called from down the hallway.

Omi let out a sigh of relief as Yohji got up and disappeared up the stairs at Ken's interruption. "Hai," he called, voice a little unsteady.

A grinning Ken soon appeared in front of Omi. "It's raining out," he said simply, his grin widening.

"Oh," Omi said quietly, not having noticed and briefly wondered what Ken was grinning about. Surely it couldn't be the rain?

Both boys jumped as the door to Yohji's room slammed shut. "What's wrong with Yotan?" Ken asked, frowning slightly.

"I tried to talk to him about what's going on," Omi offered weakly, his face pale as Ken looked at him, obviously confused. Ken shrugged it off and grabbed Omi's hand, pulling him up and dragging him towards the door. "Ken, wha-"

"We're going outside," Ken cried excitedly, cutting Omi off.

"But it's raining out!" (as opposed to raining 'in'?)

"Exactly!" Ken flung the door wide open and pushed a sputtering Omi out in front of him. The older boy charged happily out into the rain, barreling into an already soaking Omi. Laughing, Ken grabbed both of Omi's hands and began to run around and spin about until they both fell to the ground, laughing and dizzy. Ken turned his head to look at Omi who was looking back at him with a matching smile on his face, his mood having lightened considerably. Ken at length raised himself from the sopping wet ground and held out a hand to help Omi up, both boys running back to the Koneko under the pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Weiss Kreuz boys nor anything affiliated with them. 

A pair of skilled hands ran tantalizingly down his chest, only to be chased up by a hot mouth. He moaned deep in his throat and arched his back, reveling in the shivers his lover's touch sent down his spine. Two deep violet eyes opened to gaze warily into the depths of his lover's lust-filled ones as his fears came rushing back.

Aya snapped awake and groaned as he tried to slow his breathing, cursing Yohji for what had to be the hundredth time in the past month. Sure, he'd always thought the tall blond to be attractive, but the man seemed to go out of his way to antagonize him. And then Yohji had had to come out and say he loved him. Aya had thought he'd been hallucinating that first time in the hospital, but Yohji had confessed his love for him yet again when they'd brought him home after the doctors had released him. Aya snorted, Yohji probably just wanted a chance to get in his pants. 

Sighing, Aya put his book down and went downstairs to get a glass of water seeing as he couldn't manage to read more than two sentences at a time. Leaving the kitchen to return to his room, Aya saw a tense Yohji heading out for a smoke. He shrugged it off and turned to go back up to his room when he saw Yohji's feet start to sleep on the floor. Without thinking and forgetting about the glass in his hand, he ran down the hall, catching Yohji as he lost his precarious footing. Aya righted Yohji and rolled his eyes as he caught the heavy smell of alcohol on his breath.

Both men turned as Omi and Ken appeared, bearing towels. "You two did this?" Aya scowled, pointing at the large puddle of water on the floor.

"We were just coming to clean it up," Omi explained, the smiles on both boys faces having evaporated like so much water as soon as they saw Aya.

"Hn," Aya replied non-committally as he strode past the gaping pair. He was _not_ in the mood.

Both boys stood still, having expected the redhead to yell at them. Behind them, Yohji was grinning like an idiot. "Thanks you two," Yohji said, ruffling both boys' hair as he slipped past, cigarette forgotten. "I couldn't have planned it better myself." Chuckling softly, the blond playboy disappeared up the stairs, leaving the two younger boys to stare after him blankly in confusion.

"Uh…what just happened there?" Ken asked, breaking the silence.

Omi continued to stare in the direction their two friends had gone before turning to Ken and shrugging his shoulders.

****

"What is it?" came an annoyed voice from the other side of the door. Taking it as an invitation, Yohji opened the door and stretched out of Aya's bed, saying nothing. "Yes?" Aya asked at length, raising a slender eyebrow at Yohji.

"Thank you," Yohji said, his eyes glinting with his suppressed grin.

"For what?" Aya asked, startled.

Yohji grinned inside as he noted Aya's reaction. "You caught me," Yohji said simply, sitting up on the bed and looking at Aya like an eager child, studying him.

"Hn," was all Aya said as he turned back to his book, pretending to read it. After a while he looked back at Yohji who had lain back again, but was still watching him intently. "Why are you still here?" Aya asked, wincing internally at the harshness of his own voice.

"Because I like it here," Yohji answered, seeming nonplussed by Aya's harsh tone. Aya studied him for a while before turning back to his book.

Unable to concentrate on his book, he leaned his head on the windowsill and gazed out at the fading sun breaking through the thick dark clouds. Getting an idea, Aya turned his gaze briefly over to where Yohji was now dozing fitfully and quickly scratched a short poem in his journal. Aya read the poem over and, once he was satisfied with it, he set the journal back in its hiding place and turned his gaze back out the window.

****

Ken and Omi made their way up the stairs of the dark apartment and paused as they came across Aya's open bedroom door. "That's odd," Omi thought aloud, "Aya never leaves his door open." Curious, the two boys peered into the dark of the room and their eyes widened as they made out the two slumbering forms. Not wanting to disturb them, Ken quietly shut the door and they giggled softly in wonder as they headed to their own rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Weiss Kreuz boys nor anything affiliated with them.

Yohji awoke early that morning and stretched languidly. Smiling, he remembered that he'd fallen asleep in Aya's bed. Looking around Aya's bare room he frowned as he came across Aya's still form sleeping in the window. Feeling slighted, and sure that it was because Aya didn't want to be near him, he glanced at the clock as he sat up. He groaned when the red digits read 3:30 am. Yohji sighed and walked over to where Aya still slept. Bending over his friend he paused, unable to stop the now familiar twinge of worry, before gently reaching under the sleeping man to lift him from the windowsill. 

Yohji carried Aya to the bed and had just started to lay him back on the silken sheets when Aya began to scream and thrash against him violently. Startled, and more than a little concerned, Yohji tried desperately to wake his friend. "Come on Aya," Yohji pleaded softly as he sought to quiet the redhead who stubbornly refused to wake up. Sighing, Yohji climbed onto the bed and wrapped himself around Aya to stop his thrashing. Relief washed over him when Aya quieted and he continued to whisper soothing words in his ear.

"What's going on Yohji? I heard screaming," a sleepy Ken asked, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Nothing Kenken, go back to bed and get some sleep," Yohji said softly, still wrapped around the redhead. "Aya was just having a nightmare," he added as Ken made no move to leave. Yohji laid his head down next to Aya to take his own advice and get some sleep.

Yohji drifted slowly to awareness as he felt something stir against his front. Looking down he met with quiet violet eyes and couldn't help but smile as he noticed that Aya was now as much wrapped around him as he was around the redhead. "'Mornin' sunshine," Yohji quipped cheerfully, unable to resist the temptation.

Aya's eyes narrowed, but he made no response. He remembered clearly having fallen asleep at the window, but couldn't remember having climbed into his bed. Aya raised a questioning eyebrow at Yohji, but instead of asking he burrowed closer to the blond, wanting to forget everything that had happened.

Yohji's eyes widened in surprise at Aya's actions and it took him a while to convince his mind that he wasn't imagining the entire thing. Yohji wrapped his arms comfortingly around the younger redhead, starting slightly as he felt Aya's form begin to tremble. "Shh, it's alright, you're safe now," Yohji whispered, holding Aya closer as his trembling increased. Aya began to cry, softly at first and then harder, and Yohji wondered at how long Aya had struggled with this alone. He stroked Aya's back soothingly and whispered soft words of comfort until Aya ceased crying and had fallen asleep, exhausted, in Yohji's arms.

****

"Yohji!" Ken called as he came up the stairs. "You're supposed to open shop with Omi this morning," he said as he opened the door to Aya's room, knowing that Yohji could still be found in the redhead's bed.

Yohji looked up and glared at Ken from over Aya's sleeping form. "Umm…I can cover your shift for you," Ken said softly as he exited the room.

"Hey Ken," Omi greeted cheerfully as Ken entered the flower shop. "What are you doing? It's Yohji-kun's turn to open shop," he exclaimed as Ken donned an apron.

"Yohji can't come down right now, so I told him I'd cover his shift," Ken replied distractedly.

"Ken?" Omi asked, wondering what was on his friend's mind.

"It's nothing Omi."

"Wait," Omi said as he realized _what_ Ken had said. "Why _can't _Yohji come down?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because he's tied up at the moment," Ken sighed, slipping into the back room before Omi could question him more. Ken couldn't help the smirk that briefly crossed his lips at the irony of his answer to Omi. 

Omi looked after his friend and was about to follow him into the back to demand answers when the first customer of the day came in. The young blond looked over to where a short brown haired youth was gazing passingly at flowers.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Omi asked cheerfully while his mind nagged at him about the boy's familiarity.

"Actually, you can." Omi's breath caught and his heart skipped a beat when the youth turned around to face him.

"Nagi!" Omi squeaked as he stared into midnight blue orbs.

****

Aya awoke to the warm security of strong arms wrapped around him and instinctively moved closer. Moaning softly, he inhaled the warm scent of…_stale smoke and alcohol?!_ Alarm bells went off in his mind as he came fully awake and he pushed himself roughly out of Yohji's embrace.

"Huh?" Yohji sat up and looked around in confusion until his eyes rested on the glaring redhead standing a few feet from the bed. "What?" Yohji asked. "Aya?" he prodded when the redhead made no answer.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" Aya growled between his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Well, a good morning to you too," Yohji grumbled as he disentangled himself from the sheets.

"Now!" Aya ordered.

Yohji stared at the redhead in disbelief before slipping past him. Keeping as much distance from the agitated redhead as possible, Yohji decided that this definitely wasn't the time to antagonize the man further.

Yohji was fuming as he moved around the kitchen, trying hard not to slam things around. Yohji poured himself some coffee and sighed as he took a long drink, inhaling the fumes. Looking over the rim of his mug he saw Aya leaning in the doorway, watching him quietly. Without lowering his mug from his lips, Yohji walked over and held out a mug of tea for Aya. Aya just continued to stare at Yohji for a long while before finally reaching out to accept the drink. Yohji shivered as Aya's fingers brushed against his hand, pausing slightly before pulling away with the mug.

Suppressing the urge to whimper at the loss, Yohji walked back to the counter where he had prepared a plate of food. "Sit down," Yohji directed as he set his mug on the counter. He picked up the plate and turned towards the table; surprised to see Aya already seated, as he hadn't heard the man move. Yohji simply set the plate before the redhead and went to lean against the counter with his cup. Aya had never eaten much, but he'd been eating less since that incident six months ago and Yohji had realized just how thin Aya had become as he'd held him. He took another drink of his coffee; never taking his eyes off of the redhead who was just staring at the plate suspiciously. "Eat," Yohji said, wondering distantly how much he'd be able to get away with before Aya decided to kill him.

Aya continued to stare at the plate for a long while before narrowing his eyes at Yohji. Yohji just stared at the redhead while he glared back. "You need to eat," Yohji admonished.

"Hn." Aya still made no move to do as he was told.

Yohji sighed in exasperation. "It's not like it'll _kill_ you to eat it!"

Aya glared at Yohji, eyes narrowing to slits as he saw the mischievous glint in the jade eyes.

Smirking, Yohji straddles the chair next to Aya's. "Fine then," he said as he lifted some food to the redhead's lips. Aya glare icy daggers at the blond playboy and clamped his mouth shut, refusing to be fed. His smirk now a wide grin, Yohji lifted his other hand to try and coax the other's mouth open. Aya's eyes widened in surprise at Yohji's actions and he launched himself sideways from his chair.

'Damn he's quick!' Yohji thought as he lunged after the desperate redhead, miraculously not dropping any food. Yohji chased Aya for what seemed ages (though was only a few quick moments) before managing to wrestle the slightly smaller man to the floor near the table. Grinning triumphantly as he straddled Aya's hips, Yohji reached up to grab the abandoned plate of food, keeping Aya effectively pinned to the floor.

****

Author's note: Sorry it took so long with part four, I haven't been feeling well. Part five hopefully won't take as long coming up, but will be a few days, as I will not have access to a compy. ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

"Omi, we-" Ken froze as he stepped out of the backroom. "Umm…excuseme!" Ken blushed and charged up the stairs to the apartment.

"Ken?" Omi asked in a daze. Slowly, Omi turned his gaze from the stairs back to the boy standing before him. "Uh-"

"Gomen, Omi-kun, I shouldn't have done that," Nagi blurted as he turned to leave.

"Nagi! Wait, uh…." At a loss for words and not wanting the telekinetic to leave, Omi did the first thing that popped into his head. Grabbing the younger boy's arm and pulling him into a tight embrace, Omi crushed his lips bruisingly with his own.

****

Ken skidded to a halt in the kitchen and gaped, blushing even more furiously. 'What's going on today?!' Ken thought in exasperation, heading up to his room. At least he wasn't going to walk in on anything there! Ken sat down numbly on his bed. First he walks into the flower shop to find Omi and a brown haired boy kissing, then he stumbles into the kitchen where…. Ken shook his head. He didn't know _what_ had been going on there, didn't think he _wanted_ to know where Yohji was concerned.

****

Yohji moved his free hand a little lower, eliciting a gasp from Aya. Taking full advantage of the opening, Yohji stuffed food into the stubborn man's mouth before he had the chance to clamp it shut again. Aya glared at Yohji as he reluctantly chewed the food, trying his best to ignore where Yohji's wandering hand was heading.

Despite everything, Yohji was enjoying this. Hell, he wasn't likely to get the redhead under him any other time! Yohji inched his hand downward as he held another mouthful of food ready. 'Damn, but he looks good down there!' Yohji thought. Yohji stopped suddenly and listened. 'What the hell?' he thought. Ignoring the 'herd' that seemed to be coming up the stairs; Yohji turned his attention back to his captive. Growling in frustration, Yohji whipped his head around to glare at…nothing?

Aya took advantage of Yohji's distraction and shoved out from under the playboy. Yohji sat on the kitchen floor, too stunned to move at the moment. 'Damn he's fast' he thought again. "Well, better go see what the commotion was about." Sighing, Yohji pulled himself up and set the plate on the counter before heading down into the shop. "Omi?" Yohji questioned as he looked worriedly at the boy.

Omi jumped at the sound of Yohji's voice. "H-hai?" Omi asked, flustered.

"Are you alright Omi?" Yohji asked, getting concerned.

"W-why would you ask that, Yohji-kun?"

"Well, for one, you were just standing there staring at the door with your mouth hanging open." Yohji cocked an eyebrow as Omi just stood there, his mouth opening and closing. "You practicing to be a fish Omittchi?" he asked, grinning.

"A…anou…." Omi blushed and turned his back to Yohji, pretending to find something interesting on the counter.

Confused, and more than a little intrigued, Yohji headed upstairs to find Ken. As he passed by Aya's room he was not surprised to find the door closed and locked. The blond playboy just shrugged; there was plenty of time to deal with that. Right now, he was much more interested in finding out what had happened in the shop. Finally reaching Ken's door Yohji knocked, rather more loudly than he'd intended. "Ken?" he called when he didn't get a response. Still nothing. Yohji frowned. "Ken!" he called more loudly. Silence greeted him yet again. Frowning more, Yohji tried the knob. Locked. Yohji contemplated pounding on the door, but decided instead to go back downstairs. There was time for that later as well.

****

Ken sat on the edge of his bed as Yohji called him. He most certainly didn't want to see the playboy right now. 'But you need to get back down to the shop.' Ken mentally glared at the voice in his mind. He didn't want to go back down there either. The voice was right though; he couldn't leave Omi alone in the shop. 'He's not really alone though.' The voice reminded him. Couldn't it just make up its mind?

"He's probably gone now anyway," Ken said to himself. Sighing, the brunette padded over to his door, hopping that Yohji had left.

"Oh, Ken, you're back!" Omi greeted as he spotted Ken from over the arrangement he had been working on.

"Hey Omi," he answered, blushing a little. "Need any help?" Omi nodded eagerly as he handed Ken a list of orders that needed to be delivered. "Right," Ken said, happy to have a chance to get away. 'This will probably take me the rest of my shift' he thought as he looked over the list.

"Just wait one second and you can take this one with you," Omi said, his voice muffled.

"Sure ting," Ken replied happily.

"Here you go," Omi said a moment later, handing the flowers over to Ken.

"Thanks," Ken called over his shoulder as he headed out. Omi couldn't help but smile as he watched Ken bounce happily out of the shop. Though he had to wonder a little as to why he was so eager.

'Probably too uncomfortable to stay after that little display earlier,' a voice in his head scoffed. 'Shut up!' he mentally cried in irritation, blushing as he remembered what had happened earlier that morning. The genki blond jumped and raced up the stairs when he heard a loud crash. "Yohji-ken!" he cried as he ran over to the fallen blond. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hai," Yohji said, waving the young blond off.

Curious, Omi looked up towards the top of the stairs, but there was nothing there. "Anou…. Yohji-kun, what happened?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I just got surprised and fell down the stairs Omittchi, nothing to worry about," Yohji said, pushing himself hastily to his feet. "See? I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Yohji grinned and made a show of dusting himself off to cover his own confusion.

"But-" Omi began, still worried about his friend.

"You should get back down to the shop Omi. I'll be down in time for my shift to start," Yohji assured the blond.

"Alright," Omi said slowly, not believing the playboy's act for one instant.


	6. Chapter 6

'You liked it!' a voice in his mind cried in triumph.

This was _not_ happening to him! He wouldn't let it damnit!

He'd thrown open his door to find Yohji walking by and he'd slammed the older man viciously back into the wall. "Is this what you want?!" he'd cried, unsure if the question was directed at himself or the blond. Jade eyes had widened in surprise and…what…was that fear there? Yohji was afraid of him?

Aya shook his head roughly to clear the thought.

'Why don't you just admit you liked it? You _wanted_ it!'

'NOOooo!' his mind roared back, enraged and desperate.

'There's no use denying it anymore. You.Wanted.That.Kiss!'

Aya whimpered, wincing as he heard what could only be someone falling heavily down the stairs. 'Yohji,' he thought, resisting the urge to leave his room and see if the playboy was all right. His thoughts raged around in his mind, creating a confusing mess. He was _not_ falling in love with Kudou Yohji! It just wasn't possible. He couldn't allow it!

'Sure you're not' that annoying voice scoffed. 'That's why you almost got yourself killed!'

"Enough!" he cried in desperation, clutching at his head and ripping out more than a few hairs.

****

Yohji stood there, frozen at the bottom of the stairs and staring up them in wonder, trying to grasp what had happened only a few moments before.

He'd been standing silently outside Aya's locked door, trying to decide what he wanted to do more to the redhead, when the door had been suddenly jerked open. Yohji had been frozen like a deer caught in headlights as he had stared at the redhead, trying to make sense of the emotions flitting across the other's face. Yes, you heard right. Instead of being confronted with the habitual cold glare, he was seeing countless emotions warring over the redhead's features. Yohji wondered briefly if the other was aware they were showing, but that thought was cut off as he found himself pinned roughly against the wall. He'd barely been aware the other had even moved.

__

"Is this what you want?" the redhead had cried.

Yohji had been too surprised about Aya's actions to do anything but stare wide-eyed. He'd been sure that the redhead meant to kill him now for what he'd done at breakfast. He certainly hadn't expected said redhead to press his lips to his own in a heated kiss. Yohji had been so shocked that he'd been unable to do anything to hold the redhead back as he disappeared back inside his room, locking the door once more. Dumbfounded, Yohji had stumbled blindly and been helpless to keep from sliding down the stairs on his ass.

Yohji sad on the bottom step as his mind worked feverishly through all the possible implications of the events leading to his fall. Oh, yes; this changed _everything_.

****

Author's note: Sumimasen min'na, I didn't mean to take so long to get this up! I know it's short, but it's all I have time for at the moment. I'll try not to take so much time getting the next part up, but no promises, my first year at university starts on Thursday ;_;

BTW, does anyone have any guesses as to what happened to Aya six months ago??


	7. New Author's Note

Ok, new note. I've been slowly working on a new version of this story, but you will have to go to to read it. I've only got the first part up and there haven't been many changes made to that. I will try and get the story up and running again as soon as I can, but University is consuming even more time now that the year's almost done and I might leave (this summer?) to teach English overseas rather than go into second year. But I'll try my best ne?

Again, sorry for in inconvenience, but I am having problems with this site and it's just easier to move it all. I hope to see you there. Please don't be a stranger *puppy eyes* 

Sumimasen

Silqui


End file.
